edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Under-Edd's-Hat Theory
Multiple theories about what can be found under Edd's hat. These are all interpretations by fans and artists. This article features the "mullet theory" by VampireMeerkat. Others are free to add their theory at the bottom of the page. The Mullet Theory The "mullet" is one big, indestructible tangle of hair and objects. Originally created by VampireMeerkat at Deviantart. It's one of the many theories made, and has been used and adapted by multiple users. Even though there are people who are supportive about this theory, it has been said that this should not be an honest consideration. The artist stated that the long hair at the back is not an important element in this creation. Story Even when Edd was a toddler, his parents were absent and busy people and didn't always have the time to check on him. He was able to take care of himself at a young age, yet wasn't able, nor allowed to use any sharp- or other dangerous objects. Cutting his hair was something he didn't try and slowly it grew longer. When his parents noticed this, they decided to cut it before going to work, though in a haste. After they left, Edd noticed the damage and so he decided to fix his hair himself, though without success. His parents did order him to go to the barber immediately, blindly assuming they didn't do such a great job, but Edd wasn't keen on the idea of going outside and showing his hairdo to anyone. Instead he hid it with a ski hat. Edd's parents never asked any questions afterwards. Since Edd's mother was always fond of his long hair, unlike his father, Edd decided not to touch the long right half at the back his head (the left half was already cut off by his parents; these are the three hairs) and made his mother believe he was wearing the hat to hide his intact long hair from his father, while his father always believed that the hat was his hair, since it's black just like Edd's original hair colour. Even so, neither one of them was aware of the actual damage. History May 21, 2007: VampireMeerkat's first uploaded drawing at Deviantart was titled "Show Yourself Edd", which was also the first drawing to show off this theory. This drawing did not get any attention; but instead the Ed, Edd and Eddy Caramelldansen video at Youtube (originally uploaded 17 December, 2007) did and introduced the theory to most people. Two drawings explaining how this theory works were also published, one on the same day as the theory's original introduction, and another, more detailed submission on March 16, 2008. {C}{C There was no specific reason given why this theory was created. ---- "Under Edd's hat: a theory" (May 21, 2007) This is the earliest drawing explaining how he hid his hair, the reasons of hiding, the hairdo from every perspective/view, and the reasons why certain other theories didn't work. The reasons of hiding that were listed: * Not his style * Overload of hair * Could effect an obsession over him, similair to what the boys have towards Nazz * Troublesome hair In this submission Edd's Kevin-outfit was brought up from the episode A Boy And His Ed, and shows what parts of Edd's hair matches to it. The submission was made before more "proof" was found to support and demotivate this theory, so nearly a year later a new drawing was released: ---- "The Edd-Without-Hat Theory" (March 16, 2008) This drawing explains how the theory matches with certain occasions and scenes in the series, including screenshots why it doesn't, followed by why it could be ignored. Unlike the first sketched down theory, this one uses Edd's hairpins from Will Work For Ed as proof and as Edd's way of fixing his hair into his hat, rather than his hair being just "hat-shaped". Edd's Kevin-costume makes a return, and Sarah's lack of reaction when she appeared from under his hat in An Ed Too Many. Anastasia:' "Baldness is one of the theories I don't support: hairpins are mainly for people who have something to pin it on to. Though everyone's free to think the hairpins simply belong to the other junk Edd stores in his hat; but then I don't want any questions about "how all that hair can fit in his hat", if Edd is able pull a whole toolbox out of there. Baldness has always been a common thing in the Ed, Edd and Eddy world. Even though it seems the most logical theory out there, it's not likely that "bald" characters like Ed and Eddy would be frightened by it. Just like blonde hair, a theory based on a misread interview (which was an opinion) that was present on the offline AKA website. How is blonde hair '''scary' and how does that hurt."'' ---- "Edd doesn't have long hair" (December 10, 2010) This was the last submission explaining the theory. It revealed the cause/backstory (see: Story), method of hiding, reactions of others, and how Edd would "fix" his hair in the future (Ed, Edd n Eddy Working). If Edd uses hairpins it might be the case that they hold his hair flat down onto his head. As the characters don't have any neck hairs, the question is where their hair starts; Edd may look bald whenever his hair is pulled back with the pins, making the left row pictures above irrelevant. But this also means that Edd normally can't store items in his mullet, instead of his hat, and it raises the question if it's really the mullet itself that frightens Ed and Eddy; or just the huge amount of hairpins. ---- List of used scenes/commentary for this theory Please note that the mullet theory is designed and altered, based on these scenes, but that this theory should not be a honest consideration. 1. In a DVD interview with Edd he stated that whatever is under his hat "shines like a thousand suns": * Hairpins; a large amount of these shiny metal pins is probably needed to maintain his hair. 2. Whenever someone picks Edd up by his hat, Edd sometimes holds onto it and other times he doesn't: * The stiff, back vertical piece of his hairdo might escape the pins so now and then, which means the characters are picking him up by his hair. On those occasions Edd doesn't have to grab the edges of his hat. 3. Edd once read on a sticky note from his mother he had to "wash his hair": * An obvious hint that he, at least, has hair. Though, if Edd's parents aren't aware of what is under his hat themselves, this could be ignored. '4. Stop, Look and Ed; Eddy: "Geez louise!" - Ed: "Cool.": * It has to be shocking, yet impressive. 5. The Big Picture Show; Eddy: "MY EYES. THEY'RE BURNING, heheh." - Ed: "Does it hurt, Double D?": *"Messy" hair alone doesn't fulfill this scene, but a giant wrapped up tangle may. This scene may also apply to scars and extreme wounds, though the question is how serious it could be if Ed and Eddy end up grinning about their friend's pain. 6. A Boy And His Ed; Edd has at least 3 extra hairs: *Compared to Eddy, Edd already has more hair; making the bald theory even less likely.' ' 7. Edd always wears a shower cap when showering/bathing: *There must be something worth covering when going to the shower. Again, this could also apply to extreme wounds. '----------------------- Other Theories ''(users are free to add) -----------------------''' The Animators Choice Theory As with many things, most cartoonists build up their idea for long periods of time. Danny Antonucci had complete creative control over this show and based the main characters off of himself. The show is based partially on his time as a kid growing up in a Cul-de-Sac. Danny Antonucci chose to give Edd a permanent hat based on the time he burned off the hair on the top of his head and hid it from his parents using a hat. He didn't take it off until his hair grew back. He told this story at one of his earlier conventions. The Dodgeball Theory This is the theory about the dodgeball accident and if it is why Edd wears that hat. This theory is thought to be true by a good amount of fans. Story Edd is in Lemon Brook Elementary School and playing dodgeball. He is the best; the team he was playing aganst had all the other kids on it. Eventually, it came down to Edd and one other person. The only way Edd could win was by a trick shot. The other kid dodged it, and the ball ricocheted. When Edd was getting another one to throw he looked up and saw it. The dodgeball hit him right in the head so hard that it got wedged into his skull. He had to move to Peach Creek (his home town's rival town) due to him being so ashamed and scared. Facts that support this theory *Edd had his hat as a toddler when his family moved to Peach Creek. *Edd's hat has been removed about 3-4 times, and the first 2 times Ed and Eddy seemed slightly creeped out. *In the Big Picture Show Ed asked if "it hurt". *When Eddy wanted to play dodgeball with Ed, Edd and Jimmy in Ed in a Halfshell; Edd covered his head for a few seconds then started to cry a little. *In Take This Ed And Shove It Edd's hat seemed to have deflated as if a ball or something was under it and the air was released.On the ed edd and eddy the misedventures game manual,it said this theory. Gills In Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed, Eddy told Ed that Edd hides his gills under his hat. In an episode before this one, Eddy hid under Edd's hat for protection, so he might have actually seen the gills.other theories include big head,mutation,tumor,birth defect,lice,scar,scab,ticks,cancer,lab accident,and disfigurement Brain Busted Edd is so smart but so weak that his brain could be big enough to bust though his skull. Also In Honor Thy Ed Eddy said: "Double D, let me poke your brain!".meaning he is a mutant. Giant Zit Double D could have a huge zit. In X Marks The Ed Double D seemes to possess the knowledge on how to get rid of a huge zit. However,If He had the knowledge to remove a giant zit,He wouldn't Have one.Theory Busted. Blonde With Ends Dyed Black Edd is blonde, but his parents made him dye the ends black, because blonde hair looks "bad" according to them. Edd wears the hat to cover up the blonde hair in his hat, while the 3 hairs sticking out are the hairs dyed black. Combination of the Dodgeball theory and Mullet theory The dodgeball is stuck in his skull and flatten down the hair around it. His hair grew, but Edd couldn't cut any of it without hurting himself, so he combed the hair towards the back of his head. If dodgeball were to be removed, the hair would poof out and be a mullet which Edd might cut. This uses all the evidence from the mullet theory and the dodgeball theory. Baldness Theory Edd, who loves to be intelligent, hates being bald. So he keeps on the hat. Intelligence Theory He is very smart, but has long beautiful black hair. He might think that if people saw his hair they would stop paying attention to his intelligence, and instead, to his hair. Dodgeball Theory (Ed, Edd, Eddy n Travis) As revealed in The Eds' New Spy, Ed, Edd, Eddy n Travis supports the dodgeball theory. Though, the version it supports it a alternate version of it that perhaps makes more sense. Not much is known about this version since it was only mentioned once but the concept will be explained more in the upcoming episode, Doomed Memories. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Already Existing Characters